


blue neighborhood

by 951004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on the Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy (Troye Sivan), Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/951004/pseuds/951004
Summary: you make my heart shake, bend and break





	blue neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> based on troye sivan’s blue neighborhood trilogy
> 
> tw - abuse, death, homophobia

memories are dangerous things, especially for minghao; every point in his rocky past gouging deep, irrevocable scars into the tender flesh of his heart as he relieved them over and over again. his breathing is shallow, quiet. he recalls the vivid images of himself as a young boy, missing teeth and wind-swept hair. by his side was another boy, taller, all lanky limbs and sloppy posture – mingyu. they chased each other down the beach and laughed till their ribs got tough.

  
sometimes happiness is misleading.

  
soon there was blood on his mother’s lips, and soon she was nothing but ashes. then their house began to reek of alcohol, bruises bloomed on minghao’s jaw, and every other day he fell asleep with his father’s hoarse shouts ringing in his ears.

  
but then minghao returns to reality, and he’s exactly where he wants to be: enfolded in mingyu’s arms, his head resting on the other’s shoulder. minghao allows his eyelids to flutter shut and inhales deeply. mingyu smells of cheap fabric softener and the sea. it’s a familiar scent, one that minghao’s clung on to for sixteen years and counting.

  
“i’m sorry,” mingyu whispers, just like he always does. “i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry.” minghao feels his chest tighten at the sound of mingyu’s frail, broken voice, apologising for something he can’t help.

   
minghao swallows dryly. “do you remember our treehouse?”

  
mingyu can feel minghao’s ribcage through the worn fabric of his shirt. _he’s getting thin_. “‘course i do, hao,” he replies gently, the old nickname slipping easily off his tongue.

   
“i miss it sometimes.” the barest whisper past minghao’s quivering lips. tears begin to dampen mingyu’s sleeve, and he rubs soothing circles onto the small of minghao’s back.

  
minghao holds his breath to stop his quiet sobs and forces his eyes open. he tilts his head up and looks around, ignoring the way his tears sting his eyes. afternoon sunlight streams in through fluttering linen curtains, bathing the room in a ghoulish glow. mingyu’s bedroom – what should be a safe haven, tucked away from his father. and still, even here, the darkness got to him.

   
“i love you,” mingyu says.

  
minghao’s breath hitches in his throat. once again he recalls their childhood, the times when those words bore no weight. “i know you do,” he replies, voice trembling and heart ablaze.

  
_trying hard not to fall_  
_on the way home, you were trying to  
wear me down, down_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written in celebration of hao coming back for their special album ajsjhddhhsjsj i’m so hyped
> 
> hope you enjoyed chap 1


End file.
